Rapunzel/Heather
by spngbb3
Summary: a spoof of Rapunzel


Rapunzel/Heatherfern  
  
Cast of Characters:  
Rapunzel = Heatherfern  
Evil Witch = Whiskers / Excuse Me Lady/ Bearded Lady  
Rapunzel's Mom = Phoebe  
Rapunzel's Dad = The Kid  
The Prince = Mr. Veloshun  
The Prince's Horse = Mr. Fuchs  
  
Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a happy couple: Phoebe and   
The   
Kid.   
They had a neighbor named Whiskers, who was an EVIL witch. But Whiskers   
had a  
wonderful garden, which Phoebe loved. Phoebe and The Kid wanted to have   
a   
baby, but they couldn't. Phoebe knew she would die without being able   
to eat  
some of Whiskers' heatherfern. The Kid knew this, and decided to run   
into   
Whiskers' garden to get Phoebe some of the heatherfern. He did this   
many   
times,  
and soon Phoebe became very healthy. She became pregnant, and decided   
to name   
her baby girl Heather, after the heatherfern. One day after Heatherfern   
was   
born,  
The Kid snuck back into Whiskers' garden to get one last heatherfern.   
  
Whiskers: AH!! Excuse me! What are you doing! Ah! Now sit down!  
  
The Kid: I was getting some of your heatherfern for my wife.   
  
Whiskers: Ah!! Excuse me, that's mine, young man! Put it back right   
now!   
Ah! I said put it back right now!  
  
The Kid: Okay, this was the last one I was going to take for her   
anyways.  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me! You've taken it more than once! Ah, what do   
you have   
to give me for exchange!  
  
The Kid: Nothing! You evil witch! I am just a poor child actor, wanting   
to get jobs that no one will hire me at!  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me! You said you had a baby daughter! You can give   
her  
can't you!  
  
The Kid: No! I'll never surrender my precious Heatherfern!  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me! Okay, just go away!  
  
Next Day  
  
Phoebe and The Kid are happily playing with baby Heatherfern. All of a   
sudden,   
a knock comes on the door.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Phoebe: Come in!  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me! I'm here for your baby!  
  
Phoebe and The Kid: NO!  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me, but you owe me for all of the heatherfern you   
took   
from me. The only thing I want is a child. (Whiskers uses her magical   
powers  
to force Heatherfern into her arms. She promptly leaves and heads to a   
castle  
in the woods, far far away from Phoebe and The Kid. On her way, she   
sees  
Hilary and Alicia approaching a gingerbread house.)  
Now, baby Heatherfern, I am going to leave you here locked up in this   
tower,   
and  
only give you your basic needs. Ah! Exucuse me! Don't cry!  
  
17 years later  
  
Heatherfern: La di da da. I have a very sad life. La di da da.  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Exuse me! Heatherfern! Heatherfern! Let down your hair so   
I can   
climb  
up it!  
  
Heatherfern: Yes, Mother! (As Whiskers clims up) Ow! You are hurting my   
head!  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me! Be quiet! (Whiskers gets into Heatherfern's   
tower,   
gives her a basket of food, and then climbs back down Heatherfern's   
Hair to   
the  
ground.)   
  
Heatherfern: La di da da. This food is yummy. La di da da.  
  
Little does Heatherfern know, a handsome prince and his horse are   
watching   
her.  
He is the prince of history, and many girls like him. His horse is very   
old,  
very clutzy, but is the prince's mentor. The prince likes Heatherfern's   
singing,   
and walks up to the tower.   
  
Prince of History: Heatherfern! Heatherfern! Let down your hair!  
  
Heatherfern: Who are you!  
  
Prince of History: I am the handsome prince of history!  
  
Heatherfern: Ooh! Okay! Come on up! (Heatherfern lets down her hair,   
and the   
Prince  
of History climbs up) Who are you? Who is that horse down below?  
  
Prince of History: I am Mr. Veloshun, and my horse is Mr. Fuchs.   
  
Heatherfern: Cool.  
  
Prince of History: Wanna come down and take a ride with me?  
  
Whiskers sees whats going on, and climbs into the tower through a back   
entrance which no one knew about.   
  
Prince of History: Umm..Heatherfern, turn around?  
  
Heatherfern turns around. Heatherfern: Oh, hi Mother. What are you   
doing here?  
  
Whiskers: Ah! Excuse me! You are not allowed to have guys up here!  
(Whiskers throws Mr. Veloshun out the window. He lands in a thing of   
thorns and is partially blind.)  
  
Heatherfern: Mother, you are mean! (With that, Heatherfern jumps out of   
the   
window of her tower. She escapes into the woods, and runs away.  
  
  
1 year later  
  
Heatherfern is living again with her parents, Phoebe and The Kid. Even   
though  
time has aged them, the couple is still happy together. They love their   
daughter.  
The Kid was finally chosen for a part in a new movie, and Mr. Veloshun   
is  
his costar. Heatherfern sees Mr. Veloshun at the premier of that movie.  
  
Prince of History: Heatherfern! Is that you? I can't see you very well,   
but I   
miss you!  
  
Heatherfern: Mr. Veloshun? Wow, you've become very ugly. I don't like   
you   
anymore.  
Go away.   
  
So Mr. Veloshun went away, became a famous actor, and never saw   
Heatherfern   
again.   
The End.   
  
***This story is not meant to offend anyone*** 


End file.
